


a process of information

by panther



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark doesn't give a rat's ass that Steve is Captain America and that is why he finds himself crushing on the Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a process of information

Steve likes Tony Stark for a very simple reason. Tony Stark does give a shit about Steve Rogers or that Steve Rogers is Captain America. Natasha Romanov is the only other person to level with him like that so somehow they end up being his unlikely best friends. It just happens that Steve is pretty sure you are not meant to argue with your best friend as often as he argues with Tony. It is not the easy banter he had with Buck either but something that always has an edge and a challenge to it.

Natasha is talking about how she likes her coffee one moment and telling Steve it is sexual tension the other before moving on to her opinion on her new combat suit. Understandably Steve takes a while to process the information. 

It takes him a few weeks. Ok, it takes him a couple of months but he gets there and he braces himself and he asks Tony to dinner. Tony mocks him for being old school and Steve asks if that is just because he has not been asked that in a while. Tony scoffs but blushes and let's Steve pick. Steve's mind explodes with people who expect Tony to be his media image and who are always looking for money and so takes him to a burger joint. 

Tony is delighted and it goes from there.


End file.
